creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
The Blue Nightmare Deletion Hey tom my pasta was deleted yea I know I'm supposed to go text somewhere else but I just want your good opinion so text me back please and the name of the pasta is The Blue Nightmare thanks. KarsenKtbassassin101 (talk) 07:00, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hm Can't get my email confirmed. "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 21:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thread Sorry, didn't know that. I'll be more careful in the future. MrDupin (talk) 11:50, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog comments Check out 's comments on this blog. They are completely off topic. MrDupin (talk) 22:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. He's done this on a few other ones too. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks oh, thank goodness!! i thoought you were gone! i have had like nobody to talk to in like days!!! Gabriel Lynn Combs 18:54, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks to my help! My wikia pages is getting changed that insanity text is mess up around the trolling on the jamesemirzianwaldementeronwikia pages is everywhere and everywhere is trolling account and thank you to helping the edit pages and clean up to the completely RE: Don't Look Thank you for letting me know about this. I do have two titles in mind the first is "One Night Stand" if that doesn't work "Another Night" is my other option. If I can't use either of these please let me know as soon as possible. Also I'm very new here and I'm trying to figure out how alot things that the rules do not explain so please bear with me. SamaelX92 (talk) 17:28, September 22, 2015 (UTC) No Problem I had a free moment at work to look at it, I actually have to get back to it so I'll just leave this if they come asking about why it was deleted. The story had a lot of punctuation, capitalization, grammatical (it's/its) errors and the story line is also lacking in some aspects. I can go more in depth later with examples. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:37, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see Is it possible to get it reuploaded? Or is it just gone forever?SamaelX92 (talk) 17:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I Hate It So Much!!!! No offence to you or any of the other administrators, but I'm done with creepypasta wiki, the administrators and you. In other words, I Quit. Updownradio's creepy side (talk) 16:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Updownradio's creepy sideUpdownradio's creepy side (talk) 16:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for responding to my post, helped a lot Yee4926 (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Contest I believe you have written a very solid blog. A couple of points I want to mention: 1) I think it would be wise to have some instructions on how to use pastebin in the blog. It's very simple, so it wouldn't take much space and would certainly help out. Also, many new members might be too shy to ask. I will come up with the instructions myself tomorrow. 2) I don't really feel it's necessary for Jeff to become crazy, that might limit some writers' creativity. Personally, I would find it interesting to see a possession, or something different. So, as long as Jeff becomes "the killer", I believe we are fine. 3) Lastly, I'm not that convinced that only one story should become the "new Jeff". If this thing becomes big, it might be a bit too much of a reward (it might even turn out to be bad). I would prefer multiple winners. For example, the winner would be the main pasta, with second and third place alongside it. Maybe on a special page or something. All in all, I feel only one "new Jeff" isn't such a good idea. 4) We should make a special point for grammar. As the stories will be posted off-wiki, ironing out the mistakes will be more difficult than normal. If there are too many grammar/punctuation/etc mistakes, the entry should be disqualified. That's all. Other than that, I believe it's as good as it gets. I will let the other judges know of this so they can throw in their opinion too. Thanks for doing this. MrDupin (talk) 22:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm happy the way it is. Maybe I'll think of something else in the future. In the meanwhile, I let the other judges know of this, so they can chime in with their opinion too. MrDupin (talk) 23:40, September 24, 2015 (UTC) That burning the house with lemons and all Le funny Portal joke. ALinkToThePasta (talk) 16:42, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Thing is, it might turn out like the PotM. A lot of people read only the most voted on story and ignore the rest. That might produce skewed results, and in such a contest that could be bad. I was thinking that we could do something a bit more complicated, but it would offer more stable results. The judges would choose their top-5 (or so) stories and would also rank them. Then, that top-5 would get voted by the community via a poll, again ranking the stories. Lastly, admins would rank the stories on their own. So we would be left with three separate standings. Each position would award the pasta points (eg. first place equals 10 points). We would sum up all the pasta points and the final ranking would be based on that sums. An advantage of this is that it would erase any anomaly produced by the public poll, and it would also have the admins' stamp without putting too much work on their shoulders (they would only have to evaluate the top stories). I know it's a bit late, but this seems more fair and stable than the current system, and would practically leave no part of the community dissatisfied. If you fancy that system, I can elaborate more with an example. MrDupin (talk) 19:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Licensing-Thank you I would like to say thank you for making those alterations to the two works I mentioned to SP, and for making them so quickly. The corrections you made were exactly what I wanted. For the record, I'm was not bitter about the changes SP made. I understand that rules can be misinterpreted. I even questioned if I was in the right. Again, thank you for bringing a quick resolution to this issue. G. Preeb (talk) 21:31, September 27, 2015 (UTC) G Preeb's Message Thanks for fixing that. SoPretentious 00:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Deletion Hello there, my name is RubikApe and I've been a creepypasta reader for a while now and, today, I decided to try writting one of my own (even if it wasn't that good). After creating my account, I wrote a post, instead of a story (I'm sorry, I'm still learning :p), and my post, normally, got deleted, by you. I would have no problem at all, if it wasn't for the fact that, after trying to re-upload my story now in the right place, you instantly deleted it. I've read the Quality Standards already and I still don't understand what's wrong with my story I believe you have a perfectly good reason for this, but I'm just confuse. Since I still don't know how this site really works, i've already made a post at the forum (i'm sorry if i wasn't suppost to, I really don't know. Anyway, I hope the message gets throght... My best compliments, RubikApe (talk) 17:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) RubikApe Thank you very much, I wasn't hoping such a quick response. Next time I'll try being more creative and more careful about my grammar (I'm portuguese, so my english sometimes fails me). And sorry for the trouble I may have caused. Once again, thanks for the preocupation, RubikApe (talk) 17:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC)RubikApe A Concern About My Pasta Hello Underscorre, I have recently noticed that something appears to be wrong with my pasta, Revival. Even though I wrote the story, as comments clearly show, the page appears to be empty. At first I thought this was a problem with my computer, but when I checked on my chromebook, the same difficulties repeated themselves. Any help here is very appreciated. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 02:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I got this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thank you for not banning me for re-uploading the pasta you deleted in May. EmpyrealInvective made it clear that I should definitely have been banned for that. Thank you for the second chance. I really like this wiki. So thank you. DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 04:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Nightlight Hi Tom, Just seeking some feedback on a story I have just written. Do you feel if it would work better if it were re-written in a standard 3rd person format with the female lead as the protagonist? Honestly, though I have read many of the more note-worthy pastas I would not profess to having read even a tenth of what is out there. I haven't really seen the forum format used all that often, but you would know better considering that you probably see hundreds of these things every day. JCatenaci (talk) 07:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, well okay. Until you mentioned it, I didn't even think of the plot revolving around the forum members being targeted, and as the author I would like to add that it's more of a coincidence. Maybe removing Alvin and the final part about PuckU seeing the lights would do it. I appreciate the compliment on the atmosphere, and I really tried to allow it to slowly build. I also hope that others can appreciate my attempts to make the characters respond in realistice manners (Puck trying to convince DatDawg to call the police and stay with friends, the comical nature of the user names, and DatDawg checking herself in for psychiatric evaluation after her last nightmare). Hope to hear a verdict soon, and I already took it to the writer's workshop to get more feedback. Would love to see if I can make this into a successful entry! Jeff the Killer Contest Is there a limit on how profane the language can be? I don't really plan to go overboard with language, but I would like to know if it is frowned upon for our entries. So be it, sayeth the Lord. 10:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) 10:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Drifting Hey undersore I just completed a new story called drifting, can you take a look at it, if you have the time and patience, if you don't mind? I would appreciate it. the brochen specter (talk) 11:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Skype I just sent you a message on Skype. Apologies for the delay. MrDupin (talk) 13:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC) JTK Contest The rules stated that a catchprase is not ''required. But could we still use one if we want to? So be it, sayeth the Lord. 18:29, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Where is my story? I noticed that my story Summersisle isnt on the site anymore, and I wasnt left a message or anything. Was it deleted or? Catstrings (talk) 02:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Critiques Don't know if you read my new blogpost, but critiques moved to new site and will be back new there after hiatus. Alstinson (talk) 21:33, October 3, 2015 (UTC) JtK Contest Blog Fizz was removed from the team's list on the blog, but it still reads "six judges". Just letting you know. MrDupin (talk) 01:42, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Edits Hello, I have noticed you either clean up a story more or removed edits I did on a story, did I do something wrong to them? ANd if so, may I ask what? Thanks Yee4926 (talk) 14:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for answering my question! Yee4926 (talk) 14:53, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Test Just seeing if editing is back up, apparently it is! Banningk1979 (talk) 05:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: archive That would be great. Thanks so much, man. How you doing? Days are growing short, huh? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Not too bad. Weather is just starting to turn cooler here in N. Cali. They are calling for an El Nino this year, which is a huge storm pattern of rain that comes up the coast from Mexico, so we are preparing for a wet, wet winter and getting ready, chopping fire wood, etc. If it happens it will be great because we've four years into a record drought. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:51, October 6, 2015 (UTC) A Favor Hello! Rinskuro was going to ask an Administrator to look into a picture that was submitted for the Art Contest and I'm unsure if he got around to it as he's been busy (with university, I believe). I tried reverse google searching it and came up with things that looked somewhat similar in art style, but couldn't find an exact match. I figured you might have the best chance of finding another copy of the picture in question should one exist. If you find no matches then I'd love to get to judging it. Here's the picture in question: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Capture123456.png Sorry to wait so long to approach you about this. There's a bit of a rush, the contest judging ends on the 10th (and I'll be gone on the 10th) so if you could get it done by tomorrow or the 9th then I'd really appreciate it. If you are too busy to look into it then please let me know ASAP. I'm aware the short notice is rude of me and I'm very sorry. I'm just starting to get worried about it, I wish I had said something a couple of days ago. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular']] 19:28, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Idea Excuse me, Mister Undersccore, (Sorry for the formality. I just want to stay on the good side of the admins.) So, my contest blog was deleted. I read over the message you sent me and I decided to post my contest idea here to see if you approve of it. My idea was to make a contest where users would submit their ideas for a creepypasta. I thought it was an idea that might make way for some good stories. The rules would be: 1. No submitting troll pasta entrees. (Ex: A man encounters a VHS tape showing a man bleeding hyper-realistic blood!) 2. No submitting ideas that are spinoffs or ideas that have already been used. 3. I expect good grammar, although minor mistakes are OK. 4. This is not required, but I encourage fleshing out your idea as much as possible. 5. Any entree that does not follow the rules above (Except for 4) will be ignored. So, yeah, that's my idea. If you approve of it, tell me that you do. If you do not, tell me what I can change to make my idea approved. Thanks, Mister Undersccore. Creeper50 (talk) 21:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50, but you can just call me Creeper. Everybody does. Re:Re Thank you so much, I'll have to keep Tineye in mind for the future (I'd heard of it before, but had forgotten about it). I'll run your findings by Rin as it is up to him. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Considering Contributions Hey. I saw your polite departure message on my profile and decided to stop by. Truth be told, I lost all my motivation to write the moment I stopped contributing to this wiki. Everywhere else either has no sense of horror or no community. I was so motivated while I was active here. For the most part, all the criticism I recieved, both positive and negative, was very helpful. That's why despite my still very bitter feelings, I would like to contribute to this wiki again. I don't know if I'll be as involved as before, but I would still like to have somewhere to put my occasional creative thoughts. I'm going to start with something recommended to me a long while back ny the admin Empy: combining all my micropastas into one list/page. This will help me share my short stories while giving me some leniancy with the strict rules. Wish me luck! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 15:39, October 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Woah what? When did I tell someone to STFU? It could have been gavin, sorry about that Comment can you delete my story on the short story contest comments page?. Understood I understand why you deleted my story. To be honest, I didn't like it either. Oh, and could you do me a favour and write a creepypasta with my idea and make it better than my creepypasta shit please? PS sorry for my language FeralG5 (talk) 12:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Creepy Art Contest Winners I'm currently in a slightly difficult situation as I am unable to a ccess a computer and my phone can't let me use source mode. Typing is also tedious. Earlier in the day I made a blog announcing the winners of the art contest, and I will discuss prizes with Ruckus. But as for now, would you mind doing me a big favour and mesaging the winners linking them to the blob and also see if you can somehow put the very impressive 1st place onto the front page? And lastly, putting a link for the winner blog onto the original contest blog and adding it (winners blog) to staff blogs. Thank you so much and apologies for the delay. The mess regarding the competition and prizes will be organized on Monday when I can get back to skl again. Rinskuro13 16:15, October 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blocked WARNING: Since I pre-typed this comment immediately after I was banned two days ago, this comment contains some sarcasm and venting. Thank you for blocking me based off your incorrect assumption. Waiting a couple days before getting to explain myself is always fun. My recent upload wasn't "an excuse to reupload deleted stories." It was an idea to combine all my micropastas into one list that was pitched to me a long time ago Empy the admin. I explained this already in my previous message (glad you paid attention). My stories were taken down (allegedly) because, as short stories, they weren't quite strong enough to meet the standards on their own, not because of legitimate lack of quality. Therefore, putting them all together, like Empy did with his short story list, should more than suffice for acceptance on this wiki. Think of it like this. Would Empy's short story "Pillow Talk" (I loved how my wife used to wake me up by whispering sweet nothings into my ear every morning. I didn’t enjoy her pillow talk as much the day after her funeral.) get deleted if he posted it as a stand alone story? Unless there's some kind of admin bias, yes. However, his story is accepted on this wiki because he grouped it together on the same page as several of his other short stories. This is the same thing I did. Therefore you should either delete his short stories page because the individual stories aren't all enough to stand alone like you did with mine, or you should have never removed my micropasta collection and blocked me in the first place. Still, I'll be writing an article on the deletion appeal page just to clear things up 100%. Side note: there should be some sort of time frame for ban-stacking. I was blocked for reuploading some stories (via a miscommunication with an admin) about a year ago, so why am I receiving this 2 day block punishment as if I'm repeatedly/ntentionally spamming this wiki?We both know the rules are intended to prevent malicious users from harming/bothering other users on the site. As someone who quite literally just explained (in my previous comment) to you how excited he is to be back and contribute, you know I don't belong in that boat. Please message me so we can clear things up BEFORE blocking me and making me wait several days next time. Obnoxious acts like that make it very hard to believe the admins on this site aren't out to get me. I took an eight month break. I should not come back happy and return to a state of paranoia after just ten minutes. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 15:11, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE I'm going to write this response while I read your message since it's quite the behemoth. I really wish you guys would simply understand that I'm a writer who has good intentions and just wants to come back to contributing to this wiki instead of going out of your way to find any assumption that what I'm doing is out of malice and/or against the rules. 1. I'm not, nor is anyone, on any site, EVER, going to read EVERY single bit of text on EVERY page. Yet, you admins on this site always use the "it's mentioned somewhere on some page" excuse as a go-to to back up your "ignorance is no excuse" bs. The reality is that yes, ignorance is a perfectly justified excuse, just not willful ignorance. If you put that kind of information somewhere useful/noticably visible, such as the "you're blocked" screen, then I could honestly say I have no excuse. Until then, don't expect me, or anyone, to go searching through every wall of text on every page until they learn and memorize every single rule and bit of knowledge offered on wikipedia. 2. It was a way to reupload my highly praised, properly if not overly qualified stories as well as several new ones, but it wasn't just some "excuse." like you claim it to be. I, as well as many others, in fact, several admins (yourself included I believe) have given these micropastas understandable praise for their exceptional quality, (proven by the fact that they were able to stay on the site for months being deleted for vague, non-descript reasons even though they were all only three or less sentences). I've said it before and I'll say it again, even though I shouldn't have to say it at all: just because a story is uploaded and taken down DOESN'T change it's quality. These are still the same stories you praised, and the same stories Empy told me to upload in a collection page. Also, it's easy for you admins to rush to block me without taking the time to investigate for a minute, yet you'll tell me repeatedly to "be patient" because I don't come up with a story or something to talk tabout and sit there for a day hoping for an admin to check his page and respond. I try waiting, but I can only do it for so long before my restlessness and drive to create more gets the best of me. If anything, yeah, I should be more patient, but you admins should also respond faster. 3. It's not irrelevant. We're in the same creative boat on this issue, that's why I brought him up. The only difference is that, since I posted my stories individually and they were taken down, you guys suddenly believe they have less than deserving quality for some reason. As far as needed to go through deletion appeals, I figured as much, that's why I went to the deletion appeal page. Empy declined my appeal for pretty much the same thing I just explained: they had been uploaded and taken down before, therefore... they should automatically be taken down again? I don't follow, and I sent him a message on my talk page about how unfair this is. 4. This wasn't a reupload. This was a brand new compilation page. I really can't stress enough that just because a short story couldn't stand on it's own doesn't mean it can't stand on a list with several other stories like Empy's list. Also I'm not annoyed I'm being treated the same as everyone else. That's you trying to twist my words. I'm annoyed that you're treating me as if I'm some sort of malicious troll who intends to abuse/has no regard for the rules, like the people that deserve to be blocked. I'm glad you see how seriously I take getting blocked. It's because I take this wiki very seriously as it's really my only way to upload and properly share my writing. Hopefully next time you'll at least check your talk page and clear things up with me before blocking me, and I'll try contacting you through that link I now know about. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 16:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Empy's page I've gotten in trouble for copy/pasting messages to several admins before, so I will simply ask you to go and read my last couple messages on Empy's page since he has declaired that he will no longer be responding to me today. I would very much like to see if there's anything I can do to get this list back up since it means a lot to me. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:46, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Critiques Not sure if youre still interested in the critiques, but I made a place for them on this site. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alstinson/Critiques_returning Make like smile dog and spread the word. Alstinson (talk) 20:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thread This thread is getting bigger and bigger. Can you start a new one? MrDupin (talk) 21:18, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Spacing Issue http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Shocktober:_The_Wolfman I put "The Wolfman" when it is supposed to be "The Wolf Man". Please fix? ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:12, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. (probably) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Story in talk page Check out this. MrDupin (talk) 13:22, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Heads up Hey, Just letting you know that I submitted my Jeff story to the contest blog comments section. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 03:37, October 14, 2015 (UTC) You are so rude i dont know what your problem is but i do not like your attitude thank you very much Cut that bad boy in half! Hey, So, I managed, (somehow) to cut my contest entry in half, so it now safely fits into the word limit. When you get a chance, go ahead and replace it with the current link you have as the official entry. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) i am so sorry for what i said i know you were not being rude i am a very sensitive person and thought i should apologize thats all. Hey!!! Hey underscorre! i really miss you! i hope to talk to you soon! Question Does spelling have to be based on American-styled spelling? Since I'm Australian, would I have to make my words into American form? Skepolo 05:41, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Jeff is no longer kill. Thank you. FlyingFlames12 (talk) 10:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help :-) Rinskuro13 12:56, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Username Underscore, Thank you for clearing that up for me, I don't know why I haven't thought it was a script, maybe because of how late it was last night. Anyway, that makes it far less creepy and makes me want to learn scripting. As it stands the only scripting I know is one that I use to configure a Gateway, so it may not be a bad idea to learn this. Thank,s JohnathanNash (talk) 12:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Pasta Is there anyway I could view the source for my deleted pasta, copy and paste it to my own site, revise it as needed, and re post it following the wiki's guidelines?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 13:32, October 24, 2015 (UTC)CM Thank you.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 13:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC)CM Category Violation I am very sorry about that. I will be more careful in the future. My second story Cherubs: Part 2 has the same category violation but I am not can't figure out how to remove the Gods tag, would you be able to help me out there too. thanks KillaHawke1 (talk) 08:08, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Totally not a problem, I am having too much fun and don't want to mess that up or get in trouble. I actually never wrote a thing in my life other than emails before last month and now within that time period I've gotten several stories accepted. I can't express how fulfilling that is :) KillaHawke1 (talk) 08:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) JtK Contest Hey, Tom! Left a link to my entry in the comments on the blog. Was hoping you could add it to the list of other entrants when you get the chance. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) My Jeff the killer rewrite Hi underscorre I submitted my jeff the killer rewrite in the comments section of your Jeff the killer rewrite blog then Shadowswimmer77 submitted his but wrote a lot in his comment so my comment couldn't be seen. Then his name got added to the list of entries before mine, I decided to let you know just so it dosen't accidentally miss out before the deadline, I did write a comment above Shadowswimmer77's telling you this but then decided to message you instead. Thanks (Death4 (talk) 11:50, October 28, 2015 (UTC)) RE: Comments Um,hello,sorry for SO much comments,but,i just like to tell my opinions,and ideasIluvMLPCreepypasta (talk) 07:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Skype I'm on right now. MrDupin (talk) 13:36, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, I just have a quick question. This person has my name all over their profile page. Is that a "thing" or something? I'm not sure if I should be confused or flattered. Whatever it is, it's pretty creepy, I'll give them that:) User name is XXAce MissingNoXx KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:28, November 2, 2015 (UTC) User name template alrighty, that's good enough for me. As long as someone isn't going around truly saying I'm about to die and something about "crossing over". I'm cool with thatKillaHawke1 (talk) 15:55, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Hey, Tom. I'm just inquiring about the deletion of my story "My Silent March Into Hell." Did it suck or did I misspell words or have bad grammar or something? Any advice on what it needs to be better? Sephkane (talk) 13:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC)Sephkane Hi Tom, My story, Under Me was remove and I just want to know why. So I can learn what I did wrong and can fix it. In my next story. Thank you BondsofHorror (talk) 01:05, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Tom, for the indepth clarification of why you deleted my story. I really appreciate it. Sephkane (talk) 09:28, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my creepypastas? Please why are you every deleting every creepypasta I write? Judging Period Hey Underscorre, I should let you know it may take 4-5 days more to judge the entries than originally thought. If that's a huge problem I can tell the team to hurry up, but I'm not sure rushing it is wise. MrDupin (talk) 18:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tom, my pasta I posted was deleted. It was "A Normal Routine" and I was just wondering why it was deleted? Thanks! Hello, there! I knew about how s is changed to z in the US in some instances, like practise (as well as centre and favourite), but apologise escaped my memory. I've read works by Douglas Adams and JK Rowling, so am slightly familiar with English spelling. Thanks for the reminder!Biffantoid (talk) 21:25, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Biffantoid PotM Rules Violation re-nominated Psychosis for PotM. MrDupin (talk) 13:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Hello, Underscorre. I have just uploaded the latest story in the In Torment series, Oceanic, to the wiki. I am looking for some extra criticism/reviews, and was hoping you could do so, as you did with some of the last installments. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank for getting back to me. BondsofHorror (talk) 10:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Just alerting all the admins about my new poll on the best pasta ever! Here it is! Creeper50 (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 I'm kinda new to the wikia situation, can I get some help? I am just trying to ask how I can MSG and do stuff on wikia also how do I send in a deletion appeal? Also if I can't get it put on wikia can you at least open it some time so I can copy and post it on a site elsewhere? Sir eldrich onyx (talk) 21:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) underscores message Hello underscore i'm sorry about that invalid correction and will be more careful next time From:Dark Drake Deletion Hey this is Blake Aka ShacoJungle i saw that you deleted my post and was wondering if i could get some more info as to why. thanks for taking the time to look at it as well! ShacoJungle (talk) 15:29, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Badge What is the name of the picture for the Pot and Pan disrupter badge? I just wondered because it looks really interesting ! ChancellorCharlie (talk) 17:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Blog My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Alright. Sorry about the spamming. Creeper50 (talk) 21:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Skype I send you a message on Skype. Judging is over, we have our top 5. MrDupin (talk) 15:01, November 21, 2015 (UTC)